The invention pertains to a water closet comprising a toilet seat set with a lid element and a seat element, a toilet bowl, and a douche device with a housing.
Water closets with an integrated or built-in douche device are becoming ever more popular. They make it possible to clean with water, which is effective and also advantageous from a hygienic standpoint, but also gives a pleasant feeling. In the known water closets, the water is supplied to the douche device through a water line connector and a downstream valve, wherein the douche device, usually a douche bar, enters the toilet bowl from the rear. When needed, the douche bar is moved into the toilet bowl by means of, for example, an appropriate electrically motorized drive. To bring the water, which is usually taken from a cold-water delivery pipe, up to a pleasant temperature, a flow-through heater is usually integrated into the douche device. Tank heaters are also known; that is, a water reservoir in the form of a tank is provided, which includes an integrated heating device; the heated water is then drawn or pumped from the tank.
The douche device and the toilet seat set are mounted on the toilet bowl. This mounting makes it difficult to maintain an attractive visual appearance of the toilet after the housing of the douche device and the toilet seat set have been mounted. It is desirable in particular that neither cables nor water lines be visible.